1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to mobile telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a system and method for reassigning a phone call from one mobile telephone to another mobile telephone.
2. Introduction
Mobile telephones have become central to everyday activities between family members, friends, or business associates. Many times in group settings, mobile telephones are shared between people within the group to accomplish a variety of tasks. Many times when a phone call is answered on one mobile telephone within a group, the caller may want or need to talk with many people within the group. As a result, the mobile telephone is passed from the original owner around to others in the group.
An issue arises when the original owner of the mobile telephone needs the device back or must leave the group. Either the phone call must be ended or the owner must wait for the current phone call to end. Often, another person within the group has a mobile device. However, hanging up and calling another number needlessly disrupts a conversation. What is needed is a method and system to enable easy transfer of an active telephone call to another mobile device.